


Want and need

by Sisusen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Rimming, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisusen/pseuds/Sisusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Eleanor are in a fake relationship and Modest! are trying their best to tell the world that the two beautiful people are very much in love. </p><p>To keep this tale alive, Louis and Eleanor obviously have to get together from time to time. They hang out, enjoying eachothers company and sometimes talk about stuff that bothers them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic about Louis and Eleanor having very nice and consensual sex. This is also a fic about Harry and Louis having very nice and consensual sex with kinda a twist. 
> 
> My original idea was to just write about the Eleounorsex, and just a little bit of Larry happening in the end. But it kinda went overboard and ... turned out to be pretty hot Larrysex aswell.
> 
> I ship Larry with all my heart, and I would like to think that Eleounor is just a beard. However, I don't have anything against Eleanor, and if she and Louis really are in love, that's fine. If Louis is happy, I am happy.
> 
> Oh, and also - I don't know Louis Tomlinson. I don't know Harry Styles. I don't know Eleanor Calder. This is just my thoughts about what would be awesome, put down in words.

Eleanor was comfortably propped up in the big bed with a bunch of big pillows behind her. Her right hand held an empty wine glass and her left hand zapped among the television channels so fast that it made Louis dizzy. "How can you even register what it is we're looking at when you're changing the channels so fast?" he complained. "I can even begin to try to follow!"

Eleanor looked at him with a smug smile. "It has taken years of training, but now I've got the hang of it. You should be proud of me instead of whining." she said, and then threw a glance at the glass in her hand. "Empty! Oh, please honey, pour some more wine for me." she said to him.  
Louis got up from the bed where he had made himself comfortable next to her and went to the minibar. He picked up the wine bottle Eleanor had brought with her when she arrived four days ago and opened it. He poured her half a glass and said, "It's quite nice that it's over for this time, huh?"

Eleanor looked up at him. She cocked her head and said "Yes. You know I love you, but it IS a pain..."

She held up the glass towards him in a toast and said, "Because we have lived through another four days of fake relationship!". Louis did the same with the glass he raised from the bedside table and said, "Because we give it all for the art!".

They smiled at each other and raised their glasses to each other in a celebratory gesture. Then Louis threw himself back onto the bed, glass lifted high so that he wouldn't spill. He put it down carefully on the white bedside table again and leaned his head on Eleanor's shoulder."Thank you for doing this. You're the best." he said softly.

...

 

An hour passed, Eleanor and Louis watched some talkshow on the TV, drank wine and chatted. Suddenly Eleanor pulled a deep sigh and said, "Lou, I know that I share too much now, but in the lack of understanding girlfriends right now I'll take you. Do you know that it is seven months since I last had sex? SEVEN MONTHS!" she repeated to really emphasize exactly how long ago it was.

He tried to hide a smile and gave her an amused look. "Oh, I suffer with you, I really do. I'm in a bit of the same situation, it is a total hell. It's been nine days since I had sex. NINE DAYS!" he repeated, as she had done.

She instantly turned her head towards him, her eyes narrowing and she didn't look the least bit amused. "Funny." she said. "Glad you making fun of my pain. Nine days is nothing compared to my seven months of hell. Do not try to get this to be all about you! Now listen to me, act like a girlfriend and let me dwell!"

Louis laughed and nodded, "Okay girlfriend, let me hear. How are you? Are you having a really hard time?"

Eleanor pouted with her lips and looked like a sulky kid. "I'm having the worst time. I can't stop thinking about sex. All I see is sex. Everything people say is sex. I have sexdreams at night and the first thing I do when I wake up in the morning is to wish that I had someone next to me who could fuck my brains out..."

Louis laughed loudly, interrupting her, "Oh God El, what are you saying? I've never heard you talk like this before, I thought you were a good girl?"

Eleanor threw her head back on the pillows and put her hands to her face."I thought I was too! But now... This involuntary absence... it DOES something with you... It's traumatic..." she said with drama in her voice.

"You poor thing. Don't you have some old boyfriend you can call?" Louis suggested. Eleanor shook her head. "Nah. All my items are either stupid or busy. "

"Try a one night stand at the pub then," he said. "You're a pretty girl, it couldn't be that hard to find someone."

Eleanor looked at him without saying anything. Waited for him to catch up. Louis looked back. Raised one eyebrow to get an answer on his lovely idea.

Then it got to him. His facial expression drastically changed and he looked like he kicked a puppy down the river."Ohh, God, no, I'm sorry...! Of course you can't find a guy at some pub... Oh, it's my fault, I'm so sorry..." Louis looked down on his hands with a devastated look on his face.

Eleanor stroked his cheek and said, "That's okay... I have a job and the job involves certain... sacrifices." She looked at him. "Okay? I'm okay, I promise."

Louis nodded. "Okay. Damn, I hate that we have to live like this. Neither of us are really happy, you know? Not as happy as we could be, anyway."

Eleanor shrugged. "It could have been worse. I guess no one ever died of lack of cock." she said bluntly, peering at Louis. He laughed out loud at her outspokenness and agreed. "No. But there are limits. 10 days is truly the limit so It's getting to me..! "

Eleanor threw a pillow at Louis and snarled "Seven MONTHS..."

Louis grinned at her and put the pillow down neatly at the foot end of the bed.

.....

 

Another hour went by, the wine bottle was emptied and the expensive mini bottle of wine was picked up from the minibar. Eleanor and Louis drank and talked. The conversation drifted into sex again and El started to talk about her needs. "But you don't understand, I'm so fucking horny, I got to have sex! Or, I don't even neccessarily need to HAVE sex. I just want to GET sex, you know? I want someone to take me, grab me and drag me the by the hair into a bed - or onto a table! A floor, I want it hard so that I can get rid of this constant longing, so I can let it go and don't have the need to think about it all the time! I want a strong man to take me and just... just..."

Eleanor sighed and let the words die out. She had slid down the bed and was now lying with her head on Louis' chest. While she rambled on about her frustration, she moved her hand hasty up and down his body. Sometimes her fingers stumbled over Louis' nipple that slowly become harder under her touch and she absent let her fingers play with it just quickly before her hand continued down to the hem on his shirt or up to the neckline.

Her hand stopped moving, she was lying still on his stomach and Louis wondered if she had fallen asleep. Then suddenly she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. "Lou!" she exclaimed."You and me? Let's just... Please, we may as well... You're horny, I'm horny, we ARE, after all, in the same bed together! People outside this fucking hotel are expecting us to fuck like rabbits!" she babbled on with the facial expression as if she had discovered the wheel.

"It can't be bad, I know you've had girlfriends, you know how to do it, I can't even imagine that you would be anything but great!" she impatiently continued. "There's nothing bad with this plan, it's a win-win in every way, what do you say? Lou?!"

Louis replied with a small smile, "But sweetie. A win-win? You never thought about the fact that I'm taken...? I may have had girlfriends but I'm honestly not THAT experienced, I'm really not, and then, as I said... There's a guy named Harry who I like quite a lot..."

Eleanor moaned and put her face against Louis' stomach. "Ooh my God, of course...! I know you have Harry, but my plan for some reason seemed so perfect. Ohh, now I'm embarrassed. Sorry...! But..." Eleanor paused briefly before she continued talking. "But... I think you WOULD be good in bed... I would like to... I have, um... I have fantasized about you sometimes..."

Her breath was warm against Louis skin while she talked. He listened with a surprising tension in his body. What was she doing? Were she trying to talk him into bed?

"It's not that I'm crazy or something" El continued, face almost completely pressed against Louis stomach. "It's just that... Oh, I don't know, you have an amazing body, I can get a bit weak in the knees when I look at you from behind, your bum, your thighs... Well I can like... imagine how your muscles would work when you take me and I stand on all fours in front of you..."

Louis 's heart began to beat faster, what was she saying?? How did the lazy night in front of the tv end up here?

El kept talking "Lou, I really just need to get fucked really hard, my body screams for it. I know I sound desperate now but it's just that I... I AM desperate. Would you even give it a try? We can just try, I know you're going away tomorrow, you won't be able to see Harry at a further three days, it IS a win-win, you need this aswell, don't you? I remember you complaining yesterday, you were going on and on about needing a great fuck. There are no drawbacks to this idea!"

Louis couldn't believe it, but he actually listened to her and took her suggestion seriously. He thought that he could send a quick text message to Harry, making it seem like a bit of joke, and see how he responded. If it would make him mad, he could say it was El who was just trying to joke around. He didn't have to bring up that thought, because apparently El have had the same idea. "We have to ask Harry of course" she said eagerly, head still resting on his stomach, "we'll send him a text right now! Do you think he'll respond quickly? He had no plans of going out tonight, right? He should be at his hotel room, able to respond right away!" Her hand made its way down his body again and for the fiftieth picked at the hem of his t -shirt, but this time she slipped her pinky slowly under the fabric and caressed him gently. Louis gasped and felt himself stiffen a little. What the fuck, El, he thought. What are you doing...? And what are YOU doing?? he thought, and directed the question to his awakened penis.

Without really thinking about it, he reached for his cell phone on the bedside table. While enjoying the gentle touch from Eleanor's finger under his shirt, he quickly typed "Hi darling, El is having such a hard time, she's horny as fuck and wants a night with me. What do you say, are you willing to share? ;)"

He hoped that the smiley face would be crucial, the thing that would make the text seem like just a joke.

Before he hade the time to change his mind, he pressed Send and put the phone down. Eleanor looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "I'm sorry for going on and on about it..." she said "but I really do want to have sex. With you..."

"I messaged Harry," Louis said with a husky voice. He couldn't understand how she could affect him so much with her touch and her words.

Eleanor took his words as a clearance to take it a little further, and let her whole hand slide under his shirt.

Louis gasped. Oh shit. His body didn't seem to care about wich sex or who it was that touched him. His body was getting ready for sex, he was rock hard now. He seemed to see that El glanced down at his pants, but she said nothing and did nothing. She just kept caressing his stomach with her hot hand.

...

 

Suddenly a loud beep were to be heard in the room. They both flinched. There it was. The response from Harry.

The very unexpected emotions Louis felt made him dizzy and he didn't dare to find out what Harry had answered. He looked at Eleanor without saying anything. She looked back at him , still resting her head on his stomach, she said nothing either. Louis wondered if maybe she'd changed her mind, these few minutes that had passed since he sent the question to his boyfriend might have made her reconsider. Maybe she realized the madness that the two of them, a fake girlfriend and a gay guy, would get to it with wild sex just because they needed to get rid of a little frustration. He was surprised when he realized that he would get a little disappointed if El would change her mind, and he silently wondered what kind of parallel universe he had ended up in. He wanted to blame the wine, as an explain of his growing desire for her, but half a bottle of wine was nothing that could explain this.

"Are you going to read his answer?" Eleanor wondered quietly and sat herself up. Louis nodded and looked toward his mobile. It was am arm's lenght away but he could not bring himself to take it. This had gone too fast. He didn't know what it was that made him long for her now, he didn't know if she would just be a physical substitute for Harry or if he actually had started to grow feelings for her after this long time of theater they tried to show the world. At the last thought he felt a satisfactory peace in his body. No. He wasn't in love with her. This was purely physical. He let out a breath, unnoticeable he hoped.

He and Harry had talked a lot about what their relationship would be like. They loved each other deeply, but both knew that they were very young when they became a couple, and that it would not be very strange if their feelings towards eachother would cool down or change. One slip could be forgiven by the other, if the situation was understandable. Were this counted as an understandable situation? A planned evening with someone they both knew, who also was female? Louis had no idea.

"Lou?" Eleanor said. "Your phone?"

He closed his eyes, leaned to the side and picked up his phone. He didn't have to do much to see the short text on the screen. One lonely word and Louis felt his heart sink in his chest from the lack of answer.

"Seriously?" Harry had written. "He's wondering if we're serious." Louis said. Eleanor looked down briefly. Then she looked up at him and said in a soft voice "I am if you are."

Louis laughed and pulled his hand through his hair. "This is kinda crazy. El... don't you think? Does it make sense at all? I don't know... What are we doing?"

Eleanor looked at him with a steady gaze. "It's probably insane. Maybe we will regret it afterwards. Maybe not. But I still want to."

Louis bit his lip. She had given him her answer. This was not a rash decision, she was calm and collected next to him and explained that she wanted him.

The nervousness had carefully made sure that his throbbing hardon had to calm down for a while, but now it was on its way back again. He took it as a sign that he actually wanted this. He wanted it physically, and when he looked at his beautiful friend, he felt an impulse to throw himself at her and get on with what they both craved.

"Okay" he replied and took his phone and typed "Yes. Actually, we're serious. The decision rests with you." and pressed Send.

The answer came quickly. "Okay. *Go for it darling. I trust that it is a well thought out decision. Give the girl all she can take, I love you!"

The written words hit him with a jolt in the stomach and he felt a huge wave of longing for Eleanor. Now! He had to have her now!

Louis threw the cell phone on the nightstand and quickly blurted out the "He says it's okay." and without any further conversation between them, he stood up on his knees beside Eleanor, put a hand behind her neck and kissed her hard. She gasped and kissed back. The kiss was heated and not very sensitive at all. Right now, all they needed was to get their desire for physical release they both needed so much. That release Eleanor had longed for, so much longer than Louis, but they were both clearly in desperate need of. Their kisses were sometimes hesitant and it was clear that they weren't used to each other, it took a while before they learned from each other's rhythm. 

They kissed wildly in the uncomfortable position they started in, Eleanor had her arms around Louis back and waist, one hand resting on his waistband on his jeans while the other pushed him hard against her. In a short pause for breath she murmured "Come." and pressed him harder against her. He lost balance and fell heavily on her. Immediately Eleanor pulled him closer to her with her legs and Louis gasped as his hardness met her through their clothes. Instinctively, his hips began to move to try to alleviate the frustration, he was so hard that it hurt. He wanted his pants off, they were too tight, everything was suddenly too tight. He moaned quietly as he rubbed up against her, he didn't know if he was moaning more out of frustration or excitement. El reacted instantly when his voice told it all about how he felt, and quickly lifted her hips to meet him.

"Take your pants off" he said with a thick voice and moved aside so she could unbutton her jeans. When she raised her hips to slide them off, he grabbed the waistband of the jeans and pulled them down quickly. They ended up at the dark blue carpet .

He backed down from the bed and stood beside it to let his pants make Eleanor's pants company. The buckle on his belt rattled when he opened it and while he unbuttoned his jeans, he looked at Eleanor. She was leaning back on her elbows and looked at him with those full lips slightly parted and a gaze that hardly hid her excitement. Her chest was heaving, Louis could see that she had difficulty breathing at a normal rate.

He had gotten off his pants and was suddenly in doubt, was he supposed to take off the boxer shorts now aswell? How is the routine when to have sex with a fake girlfriend, Louis had no idea.

Eleanor helped him in his unsecure state of mind, she sat up on her knees in front of him in the soft bed and laid her hand against his stomach before he had time to overthink anything. She looked up at him and let her hand slide over his soft skin, down to the taut fabric over his cock.

Louis hesitated. He felt a jolt down his belly again, and he suddenly became weak in the knees. She looked at him, said nothing, and Louis wondered if she thought what he thought she was thinking.

Louis was quiet, could not form a single word, just looked at her. Her slender fingers began to squeeze his stiffness through the fabric and it was difficult to stand steady now.

"Can I?" Elanor said, and put two fingers underneath the wide rubber band that was the waistband of his shorts.

"Do you want to? " Louis breathed, amazed at her initiative. The only thing he could do was stand there like a fool. He was afraid that he would fall over if he would try to take a single step in any direction. His whole body was buzzing with everything he experienced right now.

Eleanor let out a soft laugh. "Louis, sweetie. There's nothing about you that I don't want right now. Let me... Let me taste you."

All Louis could say was "Mhm... " and that was all Eleanor needed. With both of her hands she pulled down the fabric that hid his aching cock, she worked down his boxer shorts and had them stop halfway down his thighs. She reached behind him and let a hand slide down one of his buttcheeks .. Louis shivered with pleasure. Eleanor leaned forward, opened her mouth, and Louis could only silently watch as the tip of his leaking cock slid into her mouth.

Her eyes were closed and her hand left his ass and closed around the base of his penis instead. Slowly she let that inch of cock that hade entered her mouth slide out again, and she looked up at him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Louis nodded quickly, and on pure impulse he put his hand around the back of her head and forced himself into her mouth. An image flashed before his eyes. A smiling Harry on his knees in front of him with Louis cock in his mouth .

He winced as he realized how rudely he had behaved towards Eleanor and immediately let go of her head.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to do that! "

"Stop worrying, go ahead. Do what you feel like." Eleanor said. She slowly stroke him while talking. "You don't have to be so careful, I'm not made of glass. I WANT this. I want you tonight and I want to make it good for you."

Louis swallowed. He realized that he had been so cautious and nervous until this moment. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want force her to do something she really wanted.

But now he realized that she wanted this. She was the one to bring it up. She was the one who had talked about it again after having already left the topic. She was the one who was sitting on her knees on the bed with glossy eyes and longingly looked up at him with her hand around his cock.

He groaned and put his hand back behind her head. She opened her mouth, more prepared this time. He moaned again when his entire length slid into her hot mouth. He turned his hand in the back of her head into a fist and held a tight grip on her hair. He felt her whimper when he steered his movements and he was hoping that she did it from pleasure. He had let go of control now. He trusted her to stop if it was something she did not want. From now on, he could just register everything that happened to his body, he couldn't wrap his mind of anything else. All he wanted to experience was Eleanor's lips around his cock, her hair in his hands, hear her sounds that made him even more horny. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Harry's face flashed before his mind. It was a confusing experience, but his feelings were intensified! He loved Harry so damn much, the sex they had was most of the times completely amazing and there were no words to describe how Harry mouth and tounge feels around Louis'cock. Eleanor's mouth was also nice, but Harry knew exactly what Louis wanted. Just as he felt a little frustrated at not being treated as perfect as it could only be with Harry, El swirled her tongue over his glans, a movement that caused him to inhale loudly. Well, she certainly had some aces up her sleeve. He moaned loudly as he felt Eleanor's hand gently squeeze his balls before it slid down and caressed his thigh. She absolutely had his moves, he realised that now.

After a little while Eleanor pushed her head back at his hand that held her dark curls, and he let go of his grip. His cock left her mouth and she said, "I have to get down on the floor, this wasn't very comfortable."

Louis took a step back, and she knelt on the floor instead. She took his hand and put it back on her own head before his still rock hard cock got to meet her mouth again, Louis had a hard time repressing the moans that wanted out of his body and he let them fall out of him, one by one, while he fucked Eleanor's mouth as he was used to fuck Harry's. She let out small whimpers sometimes but took his cock over and over again.

From time to time he saw Harry before his eyes, it was such a bizarre experience, and he tried not to seek any logic in it. They were here now, he had Eleanor in front of him, his cock in her mouth, Harry's face in front of his eyes at times and this is how it will have to be.

He tried to move his hips gently but every time he saw Harry in front of him, he entered Eleanor's mouth a little harder. He couldn't help himself, Harry caused this intensity to him.

After a moment Eleanor ceased her movements and Louis released her immediately and looked at her, wondering what she wanted. "Fuck me." she pleaded. "Please, do it now. Fuck me... "

Her words sent a shock straight down to his stomach, and he gasped and nodded.

He leaned down to Eleanor as she sat on the carpet with swollen lips and tousled hair, he grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head. Then he held out his hand to help her up and she took it and stood up. Louis stroked her cheek, his cock brushed against Eleanor's thighs and she looked at him with a dazed look. She was breathing irregularly, waited for Louis make an initiative.

He suddenly became uncertain again. Now what? How did she like it? He let his hands cup her breasts, they were still hidden in her bra. Thumbs slid down her nipples that was barely to be seen through the lace fabric and his fingers continued down along her waist. His hands now rested on her hips. He spread his fingers over them and admired her body. He may be in love with a guy, but a woman's hips was something he had a special place in his heart for. He loved the rounding that suddenly arrived there in the middle of the body, something that most guys didn't have. He had gotten many compliments about his curvy body and despite being a guy and really shouldn't be able to have such curves, he was very pleased about those features about himself. He was enjoying a moment's admiration for Eleanor's hips, before he let his instincts guide him and he pulled her panties off her by grabbing them and lower himself down to squatting. He helped her step out of them before he got up again and put a steady hand on the back to show that he wanted her in front of him, with her back towards him. She crawled up on the bed and stood on all fours.

His cock craved the tight hot folds he knew was waiting before him. He leaned to the side and to pull the drawer in the nightstand. He had a lot of condoms there. And lube. He smiled a little when he saw the burgundy colored plastic bottle. They wouldn't need that one tonight. That was the perk with girls. No need to add extra wetness before sex.

He rolled on the condom and crawled up behind Eleanor. He was so close to her now, he couldn't believe that this really was happening. He closed his eyes for a second. Collected himself. He put a firm grip on his cock and guided it against her. He had tried to think up a plan while they kissed, how this would be, now that they were finally going to do this. He wanted to be calm and careful, treat her with dignity, be attentive to her every move.

Although he was indescribable horny, this would be done with grace. Although he risked seeing Harry in front of him when he took El. Harry, always with his voice thick with lust asked for more, more, harder, harder, he would be gentle.

He had decided of this.

But as soon as his cock touched her skin, it was like everything he thought and planned was blown away. Oh God, he must have her! Now! When they touched ever so light, he heard El sob, she had her face turned down the mattress and said, frustrated with a thin voice "Please, just do it. Don't wait. Please, just..." and he could only do what she asked for. He thrusted his cock into her and the skin on his stomach met the skin of her butt, and he pulled out almost all the way before he met her hard again. And again, and again, and again.

Eleanor moaned each time he buried his cock into her and right there, right then, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Louis entered her so hard she had trouble staying upright on straight arms. In order not to fall forwards she pushed back to meet him and they got into a rhythm that felt just divine.

He fucked her hard, put his hands back on her hips, her perfectly rounded hips, and let her fingertips dig down into the soft skin to maintain stability. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and he hoped that this could continue for a long long time.

Sometimes he felt that she was doing something special, like she was clenching around his cock from inside, the feeling made him dizzy and he moaned quietly. He increased the pace and El groaned, and suddenly gasped "Lou... Lou, don' stop... you can't... stop.... " and Louis suddenly felt that he had the most important task in the whole world. To not stop fucking Eleanor. The way she pleaded for him to continue made him ignore that the muscles in his thighs burned, that his heart pounded rapidly, the knock on the door... The knock on the door? It was knocking on the door! 

Despite Eleanor's pleading, he stopped and listened. El hadn't heard the knocking and turned to him with a disappointed face and said, "No, what are you doing? Please, please, I was so close..." but Louis could only concentrate on the door that was hidden in shadows on the other end of the room. "There was a knock on the door!" he hissed.

Eleanor's flushed face and wistful eyes were replaced with eyes wide open, and a mouth opened slightly by surprise. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

There was another knock.

"Fuck!" Louis growled between his teeth. "Should I open the door?" he asked Eleanor who remained on all fours in front of him. That was when they heard it. The voice that silently called on the other side.

"Lou? Open up."

It was Harry's voice. They both recognized it and looked at each other with something that could be likened to panic. At that time, Louis felt like the biggest fraudster the world, and regretted that he had done this. El sat herself up in the bed, leaning on one hand. She pulled up one corner of her mouth into something that would resemble a reassuring smile. "Open the door." she said. "We have to."

Louis took a duvet and wrapped it around him, his boxer shorts were thrown to the floor, and he had no idea where to look for them. He went up to the door.

Slowly he pressed down the handle and opened up. In the yellow light from the night lights in the hotel corridor Harry loomed up in the doorway. His curly hair was tousled and he pulled a hand through it. It seemed that he had been doing that a lot this evening.

Then he spoke.

"I'm jealous," he said, looking straight at Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis didn't know how to react. He began to shake his head and say "I... we... I mean..." He looked over at El and then back to Harry with a miserable look. The hand that held the duvet cover around his waist was sweaty and he wondered what would happen now.

Harry took a step forward into the room and gave Louis a deep kiss. Then he shut the door behind him and looked at Eleanor. She looked back at him with a neutral facial expression but Louis guessed that she was as nervous as he was. He wondered if this would end up in a big fistfight or something. Now he was sweating all over.

Harry turned his gaze from El and focused on Louis again. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but stopped. A second later, he decided to say it.

"I want to watch." he said with something obvious in his voice.

Louis' mouth dropped open.

"You want to... what?" he stammered.

"I want to watch. I want to see the two of you in bed." Harry explained, easily, as if he was telling his cat that it was time to buy a new necklace. With a bell.

"But...?" Louis said. "Why?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know. But I want to."

Louis looked over at Eleanors. She looked embarrassed, but nodded quickly. Louis couldn't believe this was happening. Could it actually be that he was in a parallel universe, as he had suspected earlier this evening?

"Okay...?" he said hesitantly. "You're just gonna watch when... When we..." he couldn't bring himself to describe it further than that.

"Mhm." Harry said. "So get to it again. Don't let me interrupt."

Then he leaned forward again and kissed Louis. He smiled. "Baby, go ahead. I'm serious. I want to see it."

The kiss, and maybe the chilled air in the room after the door had been opened and Louis heart had stopped racing, made him shudder. He gave Harry one last suspicious look, and then went back to Eleanor. He sat down on the bed beside her and leaned forward, his face close to hers.

"Okay?" he said, let his breath caress her, and made that single word contain a caring reassurances question whether it really felt okay for Eleanor that they started having sex again while Louis' boyfriend sat two feet away in the same room, watching them.

El nodded again.

Louis took a deep breath. He had to pull off the condom he had put on before, for some reason his hard cock had become soft after the knock on the door... He got up and into the bathroom and threw the condom in the small silver container at the side of the toilet.

He went back to bed again. Tentatively they began to kiss. They were in almost the same position as before; Eleanor sitting on the bed, leaning on one hand, Louis sitting in front of her, one foot on the floor now. They had finally found the right places with lips and tongues kissing for the first time, and now it was easy to find their way back. The heat between them flared up quickly and the kisses became more and more demanding and longing. Eleanor pulled her fingertips and nails over Louis' shoulders and upper arms, he noticed that she was far from pleased with the short time she had got from him before Harry knocked on their door. He was hard again now and each time he felt Harry's eyes on them, it was like he became a little harder.

He let a finger slide under Eleanor's bra strap while their lips hungrily proceeded to taste each other. The strap slid down her arm and pulled a bit of the lace that covered her breasts. The nipple was exposed and Louis let his fingers slide up her waist to meet her stiffness.

She gasped as he stroked her and he felt brave and ventured to treat the nipple a little harder. He pinched it just slightly and got Eleanor to moan with warm breath into his mouth. He felt dizzy, it was euphoric to get her to react so strongly to so little stimulation.

He glanced over at Harry. He sat leaning forward in a chair, legs wide apart, his elbows resting on the thighs. He had his fingers laced together and leaned lightly against them with lips pressed together. He looked intently at them without moving a muscle.

Harry's gaze sent shocks throughout Louis' body and he had to close his eyes in order not to be overwhelmed by everything he was feeling.

Eleanor was so clear that she wanted him again as she sat in bed, pummelled by his kisses, she was ready, she was past ready by now. Her breathing was nothing more than strained puffs of air that she pressed out between the kisses, and she hungrily pulled him towards her with both her hands.

"El..." he whispered. Why did he whisper? he thought to himself, surprised. Didn't he want Harry to hear? Louis kissed her again. He realised he whispered to try to maintain the intimacy between them, even though they had... company. Louis breathed out her name, it felt too exposed to talk loudly in the room."El... Do you...? Should we...?"

Eleanor nodded and stroked his cheek."Yes, I would like to... now...!" she murmured to him with a laboured voice.

Louis conducted to the procedure that began with the drawer in the bedside table, and ended with El standing in front of him, longing, on shaky arms.

He steered his stiff cock right with his hand, and then entered Eleanor. Oh god, she was so wet! He inhaled rapidly and the breath that followed was a loud groan. She was so beautiful standing on all four before him! He let his cock pump hard in and out, over and over again while El groaned loudly.

Again his eyes were looking away against Harry who was sitting in the chair to his right. He had changed position. Now he sat leaning back, his long legs stretched out before him. He had the same intense gaze looking at them, his lips slightly parted. The long fingers of his right hand were gripping a distinct bulge through the black pants. He looked divine.

Again, Louis had to close his eyes. He gathered himself for a few seconds and then turned to look at Eleanor. He wanted to see her face. He wanted to see how she looked when he was fucking her.

He leaned forward as he continued to bury his cock into her again and again, and gathered the dark curls that lay across her shoulders. He made a slight pull on the thick ponytail he had in his hand and forced her neck to bend backwards. She moaned louder and turned her head a little so that their eyes met. Her eyes were dark and she seemed to be far away. Louis wanted to say something to her, maybe something romantic or sweet... But there was no room for words in the room at the time. It was just their physical longing that could take place, there was no time or place to commit to anything beyond that.

He heard Eleanor's sounds starting to change again, and Lou began to recognize the feeling inside her, she was heading to the same place she were just before Harry had knocked on their door. Her muscles were working around his cock and Louis felt his breath hitching from the sensation.

Her moans became louder, she was breathing faster and she lowered her upper body and leaned against her forearms.

With her face against the mattress, she was able to blurt out "Now Lou... Please.... more... more..." and Louis continued. He kept smashing into her for all he was worth, and a couple of hard thrusts later El screamed out, with her face pressed deep into the mattress while she was pushing back hard against him. Louis fingertips dug back into the skin of her hips in response to this amazing scene he experienced in front of him. He tried to follow her rhythm, she moved as if she wanted him to continue moving inside her, and he hesitantly adapted himself to her.

Eventually she became still. She was laying silent in front of him, resting on her forearms, his cock still hard inside her. Her breathing slowly went back to normal, but her body were still glistening of sweat that had seeped out of every little pore in their eager chase for physical release.

Louis didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Eleanor was obviously satisfied. But he wasn't, at all. He didn't know if it was okay to pick up again, where the pushes had been interrupted by Eleanor's sobbing prayers for him to continue. His thumbs moved uncertain over her hips.

Suddenly Harry stood beside him. If Eleanor's eyes had been dark, it was nothing compared to what Harry's was. His eyes were black as the night, and at the same time veiled, as though he was past all sense.

"Please..." he said. "Let me..."

Harry turned to look at Eleanor, put his hand next to Louis' on her hip and said, "El, honey... Can I take over?"

"Of course, love. I'm hitting the shower." was all El said before she left them alone.

Harry took Louis's hand in his and led him to understand that he wanted to have him on the floor. Louis stood with bare feet on the soft carpet and Harry slid down on his knees before him. For the second time this evening, Louis pulled off a condom that had not been able to fill its purpose. Harry took it from Louis hand and put it on the floor. They could throw that away later.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis had always loved to be the one in command in their relationship and Harry loved to let Louis be that. It was in their personalities. Louis was like the little hot-tempered chihuahua in the park, that without hesitation barked at everything and everyone, and that for some reason managed to get everything and everyone to bow down to him. Harry were more to be described as the calm but happy St Bernard who was satisfied as long as the people around him were happy, and who took pride in being loyal to his close ones.

These personalities clearly reflected also when they made love to each other. Louis loved to let his small strong hands get all tangled up in Harrys' curls, and keep them there, while he with barely noticeable movements steered Harry's next step. Harry in his turn enjoyed being guided, dominated. Louis could say "On your knees." and Harry went down on his knees without questioning, his hands meekly clasped behind his back, it was almost as if his mouth opened willingly on pure reflex at those words. He had stopped questioning why Louis wanted to see Harry's hands on the back. Louis had no real answer, other than that he very much liked to see his boyfriend like that, and that reason was really enough.

But tonight was different. Something had awakened in Harry when he was sitting in the soft chair, watching his boyfriend fuck the dark-haired young woman, who so obviously enjoyed it.

When Harry received that text, he didn't doubt that the issue was addressed seriously, but he still wanted to double check, and sent that short word, formed as a question. Before he pressed Send, he had gone through all the emotions that might arise in the scenario Louis and Eleanor wanted, and had come to the conclusion that it would be okay. The two boyfriends were certainly not averse to experimenting in the future, although they up to this day had been exclusive, so it was easy for him to accept the two friends' idea.

He had been lying around in his hotel bed at the other end of the hallway that night, trying to come up with some song lyrics. When he after receiving Louis declaration that they actually meant what he had written in his text and sent is blessing to them, it actually felt okay.

The thought of the two friends lingered in the back of Harry's head while letting his beloved notebook with brown leather binders rest in his lap, and he wrote and erased, wrote and erased, but all the emotions remained calm.

However, after a while, thoughts started buzzing somewhere within him, he tried to ignore what his Louis might be doing right now... and now... and now... But it was hard. It was like a swarm of bees somewhere in the room that slowly got closer and closer to him until his whole head finally consisted only of a loud buzzing of thoughts that did not make him happy at all.

He put his pen and notebook down in the bed, got up and were now standing, looking out the window. He made some tea in the little kettle that was placed on a small sideboard. He sat down on the foot of the bed and tried to find something to watch on the tv.

Within him the bees screamed louder and louder, that this was not right! Everything felt wrong! Why why did he say this was okay?! Why did Louis at all do this?! It cannot happen!

He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. His logic told him that they probably were fully engaged in the action now, if he would storm in there yelling "STOP IT!" he would only disturb them, with the result that he probably would make them disappointed and embarrassed. He didn't want to expose them to that. But he couldn't stay in the hotel room alone anymore .

Harry silently argued with himself about the decision to approve of this stupid stupid idea, and stood up. Without really knowing what he was doing, he snatched the key card lying on the bedside table, went out the door with the buzzing still in his head, and took great strides forward in the corridor. The corridor had dim lights on, Harry thought it put a cozy feeling in the builiding and he felt a little calmer. The noise in his head got more and more subtle for every step he took, and he felt it was the right decision to leave his room.

Suddenly he found himself outside Louis' door. The buzzing had stopped completely. His hand moved as if it had its own will, and he knocked on the door. Muffled behind it, he heard a sound. He heard Eleanor. He shuddered and closed his eyes. He had no idea what would happen now, he just knew that he needed to get inside this room. Far within him he was ashamed of his need to do this, it was so far from his personality, to interrupt like this, but he just couldn't let it continue. He had to feel like he was in control and he was surprised at the need.

No one opened the door. He heard repeated sounds from Eleanor and knocked again. No answer. 

He leaned close to the door and shouted as loud as he dared "Lou? Open up.".

The sounds from the room fell silent and he waited. He closed his eyes, the bees had woken up again and were now flying around in his head, buzzing anxiously, wondering what was going to happen, why did you do this, why would you bother them, what is your explanation for standing outside their door like this in the middle of the night?

Louis opened the door with only a bed-sheet to cover his hips.

A wave of jealousy rushed through Harry's body. He winced in how intense the feeling took over him and pulled a hand through his hair to try to hide it. "I'm jealous." he said the next second, surprised at the words that had found their way out of his mouth, before he had time to think through a good reason for his late visit.

His beloved was standing in front of him and he looked terrified. He opened his mouth and began to babble, "I, we... I mean..." If the wave of jealousy had washed over Harry's body with intensity, it was nothing compared to the feeling of indescribable love that filled his body now. He was hit by a urgent need to be close to Louis, and before he had thought it through, he took a step into the room to let their lips meet.

Louis met his lips without hesitation, and while they kissed, Harry realized that this was what had brought him here. Jealousy. He didn't think he was jealous anymore, not after 3 years and constant proof of love from Louis. But apparently it was something that had lain hidden, until a situation like this would appear.

"I want to watch." he said, as a simple explanation, and silently hoped that he would not seem like an overprotective fool.

He tried to pretend that everything was thought out, planned, that he was jealous, but was there to watch, because it would be an exciting thing for all three of them.

Louis looked doubtful, but checked with El and before Harry knew it, he was actually welcomed further into the room. He sat down in a soft chair that was placed between the hotel room's two windows. It ached a little within him when he saw the tenderness Louis showed Eleanor. This affection would only be there for him, and only him. He had nothing against Louis showing all his near and dear ones love, including Eleanor, but that intimacy, his cheek against her when he double-checked if it really felt right for her... it was just for Harry. Once again he pulled a hand through his hair as he sat leaning forward and followed their every move.

 

He watched them in silence. They were already kissing heatedly and Harry felt wave after wave of jealousy welling up within him. He felt angry, it flared within him, yet he felt himself slowly getting hard.

He sat watching them, didn't say a thing. He saw clearly that they were excited and for some reason he realized that he got more and more excited while watching them.

His pants felt awfully tight now, he leaned back in the chair to give his hard cock a little more space. A hand found its way down to the black fabric and he gave himself a much needed caress.

After far too long a time to see their kissing, fondling and heatedly intercourse, he felt strange. It was a mess of intense emotions, he was jealous, angry, disappointed, horny, and felt something he confused wanted to describe as a desire to dominate Louis. He let his big hand squeeze the hard bulge in his jeans and he wanted Louis to himself, he wanted to see him kneeling on the floor with his mouth open, waiting for him. He wanted Eleanor to disappear like magic, and he wanted Louis naked, willing, and ready to obey his every command.

He was not used to these feelings. He understood that this was how Louis felt, Harry loved being able to satisfy those needs for Louis. But now it was he himself who felt this way and he was unfamiliar with it.

His heart pounded hard in the chest when he heard and saw Eleanor come, she cried out with her face down in the mattress and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He saw that Louis did his best to make it as good for her as possible.

The emotions were fighting to take place in Harry's body, again his heart swelled when he saw Louis insecure fondling with his thumbs over Eleanor's hips and once again this evening Harry moved without thinking. He rose from his chair. Suddenly he stood beside Louis. Louis turned his head when he felt Harry next to him, and Harry mumbled something he didn't even know what it were suppose to mean "Please... let me..."

...

 

They were alone in the room now, Eleanor had locked the bathroom door behind her and would hopefully give them some time alone. Louis stood naked in front of Harry who slid down on his knees before him. Louis was rock hard and pulled off the condom he had rolled a short while earlier. Harry took it from Louis' hand and put it down beside him. He looked up at Louis with his whole body aching with emotion. He wanted to take over Louis, he wanted to be rough on him, treat him rudely, take him. Yet there he was on his knees, his hands folded on his back just like Louis wanted.

Louis looked at his boyfriend who was waiting, standing on his knees before him, a dark look in his eyes. He put his hands slowly over his head and stroked his curls. With something that could be likened to a growl from deep down his chest, Harry leaned forward and took Louis in his mouth. Louis gasped. This was not the way it used to go be. He wondered where the timid and submissive Harry had gone, Harry, who loves to wait for order before doing anything with Louis' body. Harry, this new Harry, had let go of his hands behind his back and used them now to eagerly jacking Louis and fondle his buttocks and thighs while he heatedly let Louis' rock hard cock sliding in and out his mouth. Louis moaned quietly and gently stroked Harry's neck, something told him that now was not the time to pull his hair.

Suddenly Harry stood up . He was taller than Louis so Louis instinctively bowed a little backward to meet Harry's dark gaze.

"On the bed. Now." Harry growled, before pushing Louis against the king size bed so that he ended up lying on his back. Harry crawled up over Louis, leaned down and let the tip of his tounge follow a thin line, from Louis collarbone, up to the bottom of his ear.

Louis shivered all over. He was not used to this new Harry, but it felt amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the bathroom, Eleanor stood with her hand on the doorknob. She had been taking her time in the small room with the big bathtub. She had peed, showered, dried her hair thoroughly, getting her legs smooth as a baby butt with a body lotion with some flowerly fragrance, and was now hoping that the two boyfriends would be finished with whatever they wanted to do to each other. She thought that this whole time she had stayed out of their hair, definitely should be enough for two young men who longed for each other, so when she unlocked the door and cautiously peered out, she was caught by surprise. She had expected to see them exhausted and happy next to each other in bed, but that was not the picture.

Her jaw dropped, and she was terribly embarrassed at the sight of Louis flat on his back in bed with his eyes steady on Harry who was kneeling beside him. Harry had unbuttoned his pants, the black leather belt framed his hips on each side. He gave his rock hard cock a slight squeeze through the fabric of the boxer shorts before he leaned forward, supporting himself on his arms placed on each side of Louis, and kissed his way up from his boyfriend's belly button, to his jaw line.

Eleanor cleared her throat, and walked out of the bathroom. "Hey..." she whispered, not wanting to interrupt, but didn't want to just sneak away either. "Harry ... I think I'll go to your room... Is that okay... ?" she asked with a low voice.

The two young men turned their attention to her, had she not known better, she would've thought they both were high. They looked completely gone. She didn't wait for an answer, didn't know how long she would remain in the room waiting if she demanded that. She assumed that Harry had his key in his back pocket and with his eyes on her, she cautiously walked up to him, almost on her tiptoes, and slipped her hand in one of his backpockets. She reached the card, and pulled it out. Then she showed it to Harry before she smiled, turned on her heel and left the room.

...

 

When the door slammed shut, it was like something changed inside Harry. Instantly he turned his head to Louis and told him "I'm gonna fuck you tonight."

Louis gasped. He could do nothing but nod. Maybe he nodded a little too eagerly, he didn't know he loved this demanding Harry so much, but obviously he did.

Harry sat back up and said quietly, again as a growl deep down from the chest "Turn around."

The anticipation sent shivers up Louis' spine, and he turned around to obey Harry. Now he was lying on his stomach, tense and anticipatory, with his cheek resting on his arms. He saw himself and Harry in the mirror that the flat-screen TV on the wall presented for them. A shudder went through his body when he saw the picture, he had never seen anything so hot in his life. A slim boy with dark hair, laying in bed, looking back at him in the black mirror image. Next to him were the divinely beautiful boyfriend, muscular, with tattoos that were just slightly to be seen thru the thin white t-shirt, and black jeans, pulled down halfway down his hips. His curly hair was tangled and his chest heaved as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He looked down at the boy in the bed in front of him.

Louis almost felt like he was peeping on two lovers. As if he gently put his finger on a blind and without authorization were watching the intimacy between the two. Harry lifted his hand and placed it on one of Louis' butt cheeks. Louis closed his eyes. Harry leaned in towards him.

"Up." he said softly with his lips close to the soft hair. This was how Louis had sat with Eleanor just a short while ago. She wasn't here now. Now it was just the two of them. Harry and Louis.

Louis obeyed. Leaning on his arms, he scooted his knees forward until he was lying with his head still on his arms, but his butt pointed upward. Louis felt vulnerable. The feeling was breathtaking.

  
In one smooth motion Harry moved from Louis side to bend down behind him. Harry didn't ask for permission, he just did what he needed to do now. He didn't warn, he didn't communicate. Louis could do nothing else but feel Harry's every move on him.

Harry was so close to him now, Louis could feel his warm breath against his skin. It made him shiver.

He felt a kiss. A slow, caressing kiss, placed on one of his round butt cheeks. Then another one. Wet, caressing kisses. And another one.

Louis wanted to moan but remained silent. A small part of him wanted to maintain control. The control had always been his, it was such a great contrast to this, he tried to keep a fragment of what he always had been. He thought that if he wasn't moaning like an overwhelmed little teenager, he wouldn't let go of that role, that thing that once were only his.

Another kiss.

His entire bum covered with wet kisses. The moisture on his skin felt hot even though Louis realized that it must be cold. "No logic," he thought. "Do not try to find logic in this now. Just enjoy it."

A kiss and a big hand coming up to caress his wet skin. Now he is groaning. Can't resist it. All senses are on edge, everything feeling elevated.

His sound got Harry too to utter a small groan.

Then he felt a tongue gently touching the base of his balls and then slowly make its way up, between his butt cheeks. Louis drew in air between his teeth when Harry's tongue easily slipped over his rim. And so, the warm, wet, lovely feeling disappeared. Louis waited. Didn't want to move, wanted to remain on his knees and wait. He swallowed silently, blown away by how much he liked Harry to rule him.

Then the tongue came back. Same way again, from the scrotum that contracted by the touch up between the round cheeks, and when the tip of the tongue reached the rim again, Harry let it stay there to give it a feather light push, before he kept on going up again. Harry's big hands massaged Louis cheeks and when the tongue for the third time were gliding the same way, Louis couldn't help himself, and a sob shuddered through his body and in a weak voice, he pleaded "Harry...".

He could feel Harry smile, his face against Louis bum gossiped of a pleased face. Louis had a thousand butterflies in his stomach and wanted more from Harry, but at the same time, wanted to just lie and wait to receive what Harry wanted to give him.

"Stay down" Harry said as he got off the bed. If Louis thought his voice would carry his words, he would reply "I weren't planning on anything else" but now he didn't say a word. Not a sound fell from his lips and he was waiting, still in the same position with the bum up, waiting for Harry's touch.

Harry went to the nightstand. He knew Louis well enough to know that he put the necessities in this drawer close to the bed in almost every single new hotel room they ended up in. If they didn't use the lube together, Louis used it himself, longing to touch Harry.

Harry came back to bed with a plastic bottle in his hand. Louis were positive his heart would jump out of his chest, he had never felt it beat so hard before. He used to be very affected when it was reversed roles, and it was Harry who was willing and submissive in front of him, his heart used to pound so hard with excitement, but this was something special. He never thought he would react like this strongly in a situation like this.

Again he saw himself in the mirror that the tv provided for him. He watched mesmerized how Harry squirted some lube in his hand, and for a second, stopped all his movements to look down on Louis and just take him in with his eyes. Then he went on, his slippery hand caressed Louis bum, it slid easily over the skin and Louis closed his eyes. It was too much to both feel and see it. He felt his cock ache, he had waited so long to come tonight, he couldn't understand that he didn't just explode from just the slightest touch from Harry.

He waited quietly and patiently for his boyfriend to start giving him what he so badly needed.

And then, he felt with relief how Harry finally put pressure with a finger against Louis rim. "I want to be in you now." Harry whispered. Louis nodded, his face buried against his arm. He relaxed against Harry's finger and a few seconds later his body took in the amazing touch. Harry kept his finger still to let Louis adapt but Louis didn't need it, he pressed himself against Harry, wanted more, more.

Harry let his finger slide in and out a few times before he added another one. The two came in as easily as the first one. Louis heard how Harry's breathing increased in speed and the sound did Louis dizzy, it was so much emotions swirling in his body. Harry let his two fingers slide in and out of Louis, it was the most incredible feeling. Louis met Harry's fingers, greedy to feel more of him. With a small groan Harry put a third finger inside Louis, who moaned loudly when realizing that this was just as exciting for Harry as for himself.

Then he felt Harry leaning over him. "I'm gonna take you now," Harry whispered.

It felt like all the air went out of Louis. He was unable to breathe. He paused in everything he did, breathing, movements, thoughts, everything he was, he turned all his attention to Harry and what he would do with him.

Harry's fingers disappeared and Louis 's body screamed to feel him again but not a word came out. He heard Harry open a condom. Louis started breathing again, short, easy breaths, to give his body a little oxygen, but nothing more than just barely what he needed. He didn't understand why he just couldn't breathe like a normal person. Every being on earth knows how to breath, it's something about the nervous system he seemed to remember from a lesson in school. Yet here he was now, naked in front of his boyfriend, all greased up with lube, an ass that longed to be filled again - and a hard fucking trouble breathing.

He didn't blame his nervous system though. Harry's body could probably get anyone to stop working as it should, so even an autonomous body function. Louis wasn't even surprised.

When he felt Harry's cock pressing against his rim, and a second later slide in where three fingers had just opened up, Louis could breath again! He took a deep breath. To say that he just breathed would be an understatement. His lungs were filled with air as if he had just reached the surface after being underwater for a few seconds too long. The oxygen that filled his body intensified the amazing feeling of being filled and Louis almost blacked out for a second.

Harry slowly pushed himself into Louis, he filled up the narrow space an inch at a time and didn't stop until his hard cock was completely buried in the perfect body part in front of him. Louis was quiet, again he tried to stubbornly prove he was not a panting little virgin who couldn't keep quiet just because he was getting fucked.

Harry slowly pulled his hips back and his cock almost entirely slide out of Louis, only to enter him again. Louis swallowed. This was too much. This was balancing just on the edge for what he could handle. He wanted to moan, he wanted to let his mouth open and let all his cries fill the room, he knew that if he just let his guard down, he would sound exactly like the panting, groaning, screaming little virgin he felt like. But he was silent. He chided himself silently inside of his head, because he refused to acknowledge and show Harry how good he thought it was, he just couldn't let the dominant role go completely. He was the one who dominated in bed. Harry was not, could not, had no interest in it. Harry loved to obey orders and Louis loved to give them. But something had happened now. It was reversed roles. Louis was so conflicted with the idea, yet he was turned on to the border of insanity.

Harry pushed his cock into Louis' ass and now the stubborn boy couldn't hold it in any longer. The feeling to over and over again being filled by his boyfriend, made him let out a loud groan that didn't even sound like him. For a fraction of a second, he was confused and wondered who made that sound, when he realized it was his own voice he heard. Never had he heard himself sound like that.

Harry entered him, again and again, with long caressing movements and Louis made sounds that made Harry understand how much Louis enjoyed the feeling of Harry inside of him. He still tried with a small shard of obstinacy remaining, to stem his vocalizations, but eventually he gave up completely. He realized that their neighbours would hear this, but he just couldn't keep quiet. The slightest thought went through his head, telling him that it was lucky that it was Zayn who had the room next door, and not Niall. Zayn was tactful enough not to talk about it at breakfast the next day, if at all, in contrast to their blonde band member.

Slowly Harry increased the pace. Louis was leaning forward, just taking it all. He groaned loudly, his cock was rock hard under him and he wanted to reach out with his hand to stroke himself but he couldn't bring himself to get out of his position, head resting on his arms. He was worried that it would be too much to feel his own hands, wanted to enjoy this for a long, long time.

Louis' hips were covered by Harry's big hands and far away in Louis' consciousness, it reminded him that he had touched Eleanor that way for just a little while ago. It felt like a lifetime had passed since. He couldn't understand that he is not always, every minute of every day, was getting fucked by Harry this way. He gasped and moaned, whined and mumbled Harry's name over and over.

Harry thrusted into Louis hard and fast now. He heard Harry breaths increase at the same rate as the thrusts he gave him. Then he bent forward and leaned over Louis and it went a wave of warmth through him when he felt his beloved against his body. Harry still had his pants and his shirt on, and it was indescribably sexy, to feel that he hadn't even had time to take off his clothes before he wanted to bury his cock in Louis.

"I love you," Harry mumbled with a deep voice against Louis' ear. "So fucking much." He had stopped pushing himself into Louis now. He had his cock deeply buried in Louis ass, they knelt, skin to skin, slightly tilted downwards.

Louis shuddered and nodded. Then he felt Harry's lips on his neck. He kissed him once. His lips shifted a little and were placed against the tense muscle at the side of the neck. It sent shivers across Louis' body. Another kiss.

And then, he felt the teeth. Hard teeth pressed against his already sensitive skin. Louis gasped. He was not used to this. But it felt good. Sharp teeth and soft lips all at the same time. Louis heard himself whimper.

Then the pressure went away. The sharp teeth disappeared, so did the soft lips. Louis found himself missing the feeling they had given him. He leaned his head back against Harry, trying to show him with his body that he wanted to feel it again. But Harry stood back up on his knees again. Grabbed Louis' shoulders with both hands and said, "Up."

Louis obeyed, he neither could nor would do anything else. Slowly he raised his upper body up against Harry's and they were now back bare skin against soft t-shirt, standing on their knees in the bed. Louis closed his eyes.

Harry held his hands around Louis upper arms, and gave him another kiss to the neck, again adding the sting from sharp teeth to the flesh. Louis almost couldn't hold himself up, he were to fall forward again, but Harry held him. Hard. Louis cock twitched a little at the feeling it gave him to be held so firmly. His heart pounded hard in the chest. It was incomprehensible exciting to be treated like this by Harry, who was always the one who did that Louis said.

Harry let his hands slide down Louis arms, when reaching his hands, he placed Louis' slender wrists together and caught them both in the left hand, resting between them on Louis'back. His strong fingers held Louis so hard. It hurt a little where the bones lay very close to the skin, but the pain only enhanced his arousal and he moaned silently.

Harry's right arm stretched around Louis torso to be placed over his chest as he started thrusting again. Slow movements in and out turned into faster and faster, harder and harder. Their movements made Louis' wrists scrape against each other and he realised he'd have bruises the next day. The idea was breathtaking and made him want to touch himself but it was impossible to escape. At any movement he made, Harry tightened his grip on Louis wrists and Louis moaned but it sounded more like a sob.

A kiss against a bare neck. No teeth. Softer thrusts now. But a voice, too deep, too close to Louis's ear, a voice drenched in excitement uttering with a strained voice "You... are... mine...". One word for each thrust.

It sent shivers all over Louis' body. The new Harry. Controlling, jealous Harry. Divine Harry.

"You... are... mine... " Harry said again. Louis could do nothing else but nod.

Between calm steady thrusts, Harry nearly growled into Louis' ear "This must never happen again... do you know what it does to me... seeing my boyfriend fuck someone else...?"

Louis didn't answer, just breathed out something that he hoped would be taken as a response.

"It makes me so fucking horny..." Harry whispered and let his teeth sink into the soft skin at Louis neck. A few seconds of pain, and Louis just took it. The teeth left his skin again.

"But this... will never happen again... You're mine, only mine..." Harry uttered with clenched teeth. "I, and only I, get to fuck you. Only I can hear you moan... Only I can watch you come..."

Louis nodded, unable to do anything else. He gasped out his breath. He felt he was so close now, Harry was almost still in him now, just very slow gentle movements in and out, but his words and the pain he gave Louis brought him closer and closer. After three years together, they knew each other well, read the slightest signs easy as anything, and Harry noticed how close Louis was.

"Are you close?" he mumbled.

Louis nodded.

"I need to come..." Louis whispered and heard that it sounded like he was asking for permission. And he loved it.

"You can come," Harry said, "but I want to see it. I want you on your back, and you will come without touching yourself, without me touching you. You will come with just me fucking you."

Louis nodded with his mouth slightly open. He couldn't understand how much he loved to feel dominated.

"Get down on your back," Harry ordered and slowly pulled out from Louis.

Louis fell down on the bed like a rag doll, turned quickly and was now in front of Harry with legs wide spread apart, his rock hard cock rested heavily against his stomach, and his hole was waiting to be filled again.

"So beautiful..." Harry mumbled. "So fucking beautiful..."

He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. At the sight of his boyfriend's bare torso Louis gasped and reflexively brought up his right hand to squeeze his leaking cock. Harry's eyes flashed and he leaned over Louis, roughly pushing his hand away.

"No!" he growled. "You cannot touch yourself. Weren't you listening, I want to see you come by only me!"

Louis closed his eyes and nodded. He wanted to answer Harry's question and tell him that he listens to every word, every syllable Harry speaks, always, but he felt that he hardly dared. He hadn't been allowed to speak, even if Harry hadn't said a word about any prohibition.

Harry didn't wait for an answer, and Louis pushed aside the desire to provide an answer. He opened his eyes again, wanted to see his boyfriend.

Slowly, Harry came into him again. Louis forgot everything that had to do with talking, holding a conversation, use your voice for anything more than to moan, scream and whimper. His cock would be so easy to grab now, he shuddered from the desire to grab himself and squeeze lightly. He wanted to heighten the feeling, but Harry's dark gaze straight at him while he held himself above him on straight arms, stopped him. He clenched his hands on the sheet on each side of his hips. He met Harry's hips with his own, met his movements. Closed his eyes again and groaned.

"Look at me!" Harry demanded, and Louis opened his eyes and nodded. It sent shivers all over his body, he loved this bossy Harry.

He saw how also Harry's eyes wanted to flutter shut from the enjoyment but he fought to keep them open. He fucked Louis hard now, the bed would probably start bumping into the wall any minute, but Louis didn't care about it at all. Louis moaned, Harry moaned, they approached a speed that felt slightly desperate, they were both so close, both in great need of release. Louis moans were more high pitched gasps now than his actual voice, and he knew that now it would take so little, so little, before he would explode, just as Harry wanted.

"I love you so much" Harry suddenly gasped, and that was all Louis needed. He felt jolts pushing through his body, he must've pulled the most crazy face but didn't care, his toes curled, and his knuckles whitened in his grasp of the sheet. A long groan left his throat and he spurted thick white rays over himself, over his stomach, up over his chest and he knew that Harry loved what he saw.

He never thought that the orgasm would come to an end, but eventually it did, and in the daze that followed he felt Harry come, he pushed himself deep into Louis, slipped out just a tiny little bit, before he thrust back in, he moaned with a voice Louis never had heard before, and chanted "Lou... Lou... Lou... Damn... Damn, Lou... Lou...." and Louis thought he would take off from the mattress of the love he felt for this boy.

Even Harry's orgasm came to an end, and he fell down exhausted over Louis chest, panting. Louis hands released the sheet now, fingers stiff, but he straightened them gently, and let them fondle Harry's curls.

"I love you... " Harry mumbled again. Louis felt his eyelids getting heavy, and slowly he slipped into a sweet sleepy state. Drowsy he noticed how Harry sat himself up, stretched an arm out and came back, and gently wiped away the mess over his chest and stomach. He smiled a little and heard Harry keep talking but his words made Louis to quickly open up his eyes again. What on earth was Harry saying?

"Darling... I'm sorry..." his beloved silently said while he gently let his fingers caress Louis wrist. He had lain down against Louis bare chest again. They were both clean and dry again.

The thoughts whirled in Louis 's head, what did Harry mean?! Louis didn't understand it at all. "Sorry"?

"Love... I'm so sorry..." Harry continued.

His voice was so thin, he sounded sad.

Louis exclaimed "But what are you talking about?" and heard how he almost sounded angry but he was so confused right now.

With a small voice, Harry said, "I've hurt you..." and he lifted his head from Louis and looked up at him. Then he looked down at Louis hands. Louis followed Harry's gaze and understood what he meant. He saw angry red marks around his wrists. A jolt went through his body, he saw nothing negative about it. He found it incredibly sexy, a reminder of what he had just experienced.

Harry looked up again, his gaze directed toward the side of Louis's neck, and it looked like he was going to cry.

"I almost bit hole... honey, you will bruise..." he explained. "I'm so so sorry".

Louis bit his lip to hide the smile that wanted to spread. He brought up a hand to his neck and let his fingertips slide över the sensitive skin. Winced a bit of the pain he felt when his fingers touched one of the places where Harry's teeth had left marks. Louis thought to himself that Harry's gonna be pissed if he notices that he's starting to get hard again. Because that was the case, Louis couldn't believe it, and at the same time he totally could.

"Harry... my beautiful, kind-hearted boyfriend" Louis said, smile stifled. He didn't want to smile when he told Harry this, he wanted the message to be serious. "Harry, I loved that you did this. I loved that you held my wrists, I loved that you bit me. I loved that you controlled me."

"But... but... it's not like we're used to do it..." Harry stammered and suddenly looked like a small child who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

Now Louis couldn't hold back his smile anymore. "No. But perhaps it's something we could start doing. Didn't you like it? Didn't you like the feeling of power? Knowing that you, and only you, are the one who can decide how I stand, what I do, when I get to come...?"

Harry looked down, embarrassed now. Repeated himself "But... we're not usually do this... it's usually you, that..."

Louis interrupted him "If you want to, I want to. I love to control you. But I loved when you controlled me. We can... share this."

Harry looked thoughtful. Staring out in the dark room. Louis saw how he weighed the pros and cons, how he imagined himself to take command during sex sometimes, instead of it always would be the opposite.

So he turned to Louis. He smiled. Then he said, "Okay. I'll try. But I can't promise that it'll be as good as tonight... because I refuse to let someone else between us again..."

Louis smiled back at Harry and felt happiness radiating from his eyes." Deal. No experimenting with others, but experiment with each other?"

Harry nodded, smiling with the big dimples visible, before he calmly let his head rest on Louis' chest again.


End file.
